


Stress Relief

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has had a long week, Ryan helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Ryan jogged up the stairs to Lester's office, smiling and nodding at the few staff left around – security, maintenance, a cleaner deftly steering a floor polishing machine along the balcony on the mezzanine floor where Lester's office was located. He knew most of their names by now. He didn't used to. Before he only ever saw them if he was running into the ARC at odd times in civilian clothing and running out shortly after in a tac vest and surrounded by his team. Since he'd started dating a workaholic though, he seemed to spend significant amounts of what should have been his off duty time here.

He knocked on Lester's office door and pushed it open, leaning on the jamb casually as he waited for his lover to acknowledge him. He shifted slightly when Lester signed something flamboyantly, tossed the document into his out tray, and then pushed back from the desk and stretched, the movement pulling the cotton of his shirt sinfully tight across his chest.

At last Lester looked over and met his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect this to take so long but you can imagine what Cutter's reports normally look like. At least Connor seems to have retained his essay writing skills from his previous career as a student and can produce a coherent report when the need arises. I can only assume Stephen edited all of Cutter's papers and articles or he'd never have got anything published. I shall have to impress upon him the necessity of doing the same for the man's reports in future." He smiled tiredly at Ryan. "However, that was the last one and we can get out of here if you want."

Ryan strode across the room and leaned down to kiss Lester softly. "Good, because I have plans for you, James."

Lester smiled back but his eyes were guarded. "I don't really think I'm going to be up to much tonight, Tom. I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. I was thinking of just going home and getting a good night's sleep."

Ryan didn't like the nervousness in Lester's expression, as if he was expecting Ryan to object. He kissed the other man again, just because he could. "Trust me? I promise you'll enjoy what I have planned and it won't require any energy from you. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Lester sighed and forced himself to smile back at his lover, despite his misgivings. Ryan thought it was a sign of just how bone tired Lester was that not only did his fake, diplomatic smile not look anywhere near as genuine as normal, but Lester didn't even seem to realise how easily he was giving away his true feelings. Tugging Lester to his feet, Ryan decided he'd just have to show Lester that he understood and really wasn't planning anything that he wouldn't enjoy.

Ryan ran his hands over Lester's shirt-clad back, feeling the heat of his body through the thin cotton. "As much as I love your suits, you're even sexier when your jacket is off and I can touch you like this," he said softly. "It would be better if you'd get rid of the tie as well but we can leave that for later." He grinned. "Now let me help you back into your jacket and follow me. You can leave your car here; I'm driving tonight."

He picked Lester's jacket up from the coat stand and held it out so that all the other man had to do was slip his arms into the sleeves. Then he quickly packed his lover's briefcase, adding extra files under Lester's direction, and then locked it. With one hand resting chastely in Lester's back and the other keeping tight hold of the briefcase, despite Lester's protests that he could carry it himself, he steered him out of his office and through the ARC to the underground car park.

Locking the case in the boot he pushed Lester gently, but firmly, into the passenger seat. "Now just relax, James. We're going out for dinner and then I'm taking you home and I'm going to make all that tension I can see in your back just melt away." He grinned wickedly. "And then I'm going to suck your brains out through your cock."

Lester couldn't help but laugh at that, despite his exhaustion. "Can't we just order in?"

"Wow, you're never suggesting we eat take away food? Normally I have to bribe you with sex just to get you to allow me to eat it," Ryan teased. "Trust me, where I'm taking you is even more restful than ordering a delivery."

Lester leant back in the seat, closing his eyes. Ryan could see that he didn't entirely believe him; he was just too tired to argue. With a soft smile he ran his hand gently along Lester's leg before letting go and putting the car into gear, pulling out of the car park smoothly so that Lester could nap if he wanted to.

When Ryan finally eased into a parking space half an hour later, Lester was sleeping soundly and looking the most relaxed he had all week and Ryan almost turned the car around and took him home. Only the knowledge that they didn't have any food in and whatever he said Lester really wouldn't be happy with take out prevented him. He leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss against Lester's cheek. "Wake up, James. We're here."

Lester blinked sleepily at him and Ryan had to resist the urge to just stay in the car and keep kissing him. Lester really did look adorable when he was all rumpled and sleepy. Not that Ryan had any intention of saying the word 'adorable' out loud in connection with his lover – after all even special forces soldiers had to sleep some time and a pissed off Sir James Lester was not to be trifled with.

"Dinner time, love," Ryan said softly. "This is Molly's place. Real home cooking and the most welcoming restaurant you've ever been to. Guaranteed."

Lester visibly straightened his spine and his professional mask dropped into place, but Ryan's finger on his lips made him hesitate. His lover shook his head and smiled fondly at him. "You don't need masks here. Molly doesn't have customers, she has family, and she's going to love you – provided you leave your tie and jacket in the car and don't walk in there looking like you're still at work."

Ryan looked into Lester's eyes and willed him to understand how important this was to him. Molly's was one of his favourite places to get away from it all and relax and he wanted to share that with Lester and hopefully let him be himself for a while as well. When Lester's hands went to his throat to loosen and then remove his tie, Ryan smiled. At least he was willing to try.

With Lester's jacket and tie in the boot along with his briefcase, the two men strolled into the restaurant. The lighting was warm rather than sterile but still bright enough to see by – Ryan hated restaurants that thought the way to create an 'intimate' atmosphere was to make it so dark that you had to find your food by touch. The tables were evenly spaced around the outside of the room with plenty of space between them and then a large round table in the middle. That was where Ryan usually ate – the table was for solo diners or couples so that you could get to know new people or old friends who happened to be in as well and was usually quite boisterous with people trading food between them so that everyone got to taste everything, but tonight Ryan wanted one of the smaller tables. He didn't think Lester had the energy for that kind of experience.

Molly came out of the kitchen to greet Ryan with a hug, practically enveloping him, despite his superior height. Then she pulled back and turned her gaze onto Lester, who found himself taking a step back and leaning closer to Ryan almost despite himself. Ryan hid a grin. Sir James Lester, the man who had met royalty, diplomats, politicians, and soldiers and scared most of them, flinching from a restaurant owner. He slid his arm around Lester's waist and smiled openly at Molly. "This is James, my partner. He's a workaholic and tragically underfed, but I'm sure you can fix that."

Molly tilted her head and looked searchingly at Lester, obviously seeing something she liked because she nodded approvingly. "So are you the reason I've seen precious little of Tom recently? I thought he was away but he doesn't look like he just came off a mission, so it must be you distracting him."

Lester smiled and ducked his head a little, a movement that would have been barely discernible to anyone else but that was clear as day to his lover. Ryan thought it was endearing. He was pleased Lester seemed to think Molly was important – it was probably the closest he'd ever get to introducing Lester to his family.

"I … well, maybe. We could have come here before if he'd said something. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Um ..." Lester hesitated and looked over at Ryan, wordlessly asking for help.

"Just Molly," she said cheerfully. "And you two look like you need a nice quiet table. Let me find you somewhere to sit and I'll bring you your food. You want the special, Tom, or should I bring menus?"

"Just bring us the specials, Molly. I trust you," he said with a warm smile. "And bring us a pot of your tea. It's been a long week."

The two of them were led to a table by one of the windows and Molly stretched over to draw the curtains, lighting the lamp on the wall above the table. "You just sit yourselves down there and I'll bring your tea and some soup. Then something light for the main course. You don't look like you have the energy for anything else." She smiled at Lester and then bustled off again.

Lester looked back at Ryan, looking slightly shell shocked. An expression not uncommon amongst people meeting Molly for the first time, but something Ryan had never seen on his lover's face before. He grinned. "She can be a bit overwhelming, but she likes you. You've been adopted now and heaven help you if you don't come in regularly."

Lester tried to glare at him, but Ryan just kept grinning. By now he knew the difference between an 'I am immensely irritated with you' glare and an 'I feel I should glare at you now for appearances sake' glare. "You're trying to find someone else to look after me, Tom."

"Yep," he admitted cheerfully. "I need all the help I can get and anyway we both know I might not always be around to do it personally. Molly will keep a sharp eye on you if I'm sent somewhere else."

Lester sighed but Ryan could already see him starting to relax. He looked around, moving his hands out of the way as a waitress turned up with a pot of tea and two cups. While Ryan poured it out, Lester was examining their surroundings. "How does she make it feel so ..." He tailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Homey?" Ryan suggested. "I don't know, but I felt welcome the first time I walked through the door. I've been trying to find an excuse to bring you here for weeks."

Lester smiled fondly and shook his head. "Next time just say something, Tom." He picked up his cup and sipped the tea, sighing and relaxing a little at the taste. "I like this place already. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Ryan shrugged and looked down at his cup again, absurdly pleased at the fact Lester was enjoying himself. He didn't talk, choosing to let Lester enjoy his tea in silence and relax.

When their soup arrived he alternated between savouring his own and watching Lester as he tucked in to his with an appetite Ryan had rarely seen before. Normally Lester ate his food without showing any kind of overt pleasure, but he was obviously really enjoying the soup. When Lester used the last chunk of his bread to wipe around the bowl and capture the last dregs of the bowl of soup Ryan couldn't hold back a small laugh.

Lester looked up and smiled a little sheepishly. "This is really good and I only managed to snatch a sandwich from the canteen for lunch."

Ryan grinned back at him. "I don't mind. It's nice to see you enjoying yourself and Molly will take it as a compliment. She says clean plates are the best kind of thanks a cook can get."

"My mother used to say that as well." He leaned back a little in his chair, the small stress lines that had taken up residence around his eyes all week already starting to fade. "I can't wait to see what she's going to bring us for the main course."

"Then you're in for a treat," Molly said with a smile, watching as the waitress cleared the bowls away. She replaced them with the main course and looked pointedly at Lester. "Special's steak but I'm not giving you red meat when you already look stressed. Your arteries will thank me for it even if you don't. So you get poached salmon, asparagus, and fresh salad. I won't be letting you have a heart attack if I can help it. Nice and light and easy to eat. Lemon sorbet for dessert if you clear your plates and I'll send the girl back with more tea."

She bustled off and Lester looked at his plate balefully. "I am not in danger of a heart attack." He wanted to not eat the food on principle but it smelt fantastic and Ryan was already eagerly tucking into his.

Ryan waved his fork as he spoke. "You do have a stressful job and it's too sedentary too. You need to exercise more and not in the gym. You should come running with me, at least at the weekends."

Lester groaned. "Tom, you're ten years younger than me and trained to the highest military standards. There is no way in hell I could keep up with you."

Ryan smiled slowly. "Don't you want to get hot and sweaty with me? I could make it worth your while."

Lester looked away, shaking his head, but Ryan could see the smile he was trying to hide. Stretching slightly in his seat, he slipped his shoes off and ran his toes teasingly along Lester's ankle and calf, not surprised that the other man didn't even flinch.

For the rest of the meal Ryan brushed gentle touches against Lester's leg, never trying to reach any higher than his knee – he knew Lester wouldn't appreciate him turning this very public game into something overtly sexual. When Lester slipped his shoes off as well and began to respond Ryan grinned broadly. Mission accomplished, Lester was beginning to relax.

When Molly came over to clear their plates and ask about dessert they were both smiling openly at one another as they talked and she nodded in satisfaction. "You're looking better, the pair of you. Will you be staying for dessert or should I leave it until next time?"

Lester looked across at Ryan and then slipped his hand into the younger man's, making Ryan smile in delight. "I think we're going home, Molly. It's been a very long week, but thank you. The food was delicious."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll get your bill. You two go home and take good care of one another."

Showing just how relaxed he was, Lester let Ryan pull him into a long, slow kiss in the doorway of the restaurant as they left. He leant his head against Ryan's shoulder briefly and then smiled. "Come on, Tom, let's go home. I believe you have a promise to keep."

Ryan smiled happily and kept his arm firmly around Lester's waist as they walked to the car. "Thank you for going along with this. I know you wanted to go straight home."

Lester leaned into the touch before reluctantly pulling away when they got to the car. "Don't be silly. You were right and I was wrong. It does happen occasionally."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You mean you're not perfect? I never thought I'd hear you admit that."

"Just don't tell Cutter."

Ryan laughed. "All right, it can be our little secret. Now get in the car and stop being annoying."

This time Lester didn't fall asleep and whenever Ryan glanced over at him, Lester was watching him with a smile. "You know you're going to make me drive into a tree if you keep watching me."

Lester laughed happily and Ryan just grinned. He loved knowing he could make Lester forget the stress of his job and help him relax.

Parking in the car park under Lester's building Ryan stole another quick kiss. "Right, now let's get you upstairs and I can keep that promise, love. By the time I'm done you'll be melting into the bed and able to sleep all night long," he teased.

"I'm not the only one who had a hard week, Tom. I should be doing something for you."

Ryan shrugged. "I like looking after you. Besides chasing dinosaurs is the easy part, I think. It's your job that has the real stress. Now, go and have a hot shower and then I'll give you a massage and the blow job I promised."

Lester waited for Ryan to get out of the car and then slipped his arm around his waist, leaning against him as they walked. "I have a better plan. I'm going to skip the shower and you're going to come to bed with me, make me come, and then fuck me." He grinned at Ryan, his eyes twinkling wickedly. "I'm sure we'd both be able to sleep after that."

Ryan stumbled slightly, not used to Lester saying things like that, especially outside the privacy of his flat. "You evil man, you did that on purpose." He looked around quickly, checking that the foyer was clear and picked Lester up, holding him over his shoulder as he strode towards the lift.

"Ryan!" Lester hissed. "Put me down!"

Ryan just grinned and patted his arse. "When we get up to your flat, James. Now be a good boy and don't wriggle, you wouldn't want me to drop you on your head."

Predictably, Lester's reaction to that was to try to wriggle free. Ryan laughed and smacked his arse sharply. "You really don't want to annoy me in this position, lover. Not if you want to be able to sit down tomorrow."

Ryan carried him easily into the lift and spent the wait until they got to Lester's floor squeezing and stroking his lover's arse and thighs. Even though Lester was clearly trying not to react, Ryan could hear his breathing hitch at the gentle touches. The lift pinged and the doors slid open and Ryan walked out, still carrying Lester over his shoulder.

Shifting the grip he had on the other man, Ryan reached into Lester's trouser pocket and pulled out his house keys, deftly opening the door with one hand while not letting go of Lester. He kicked the door shut, tossed the keys into the dish by the door, and then carried him through the flat, tossing him onto the bed and grinning as he bounced slightly when he landed.

"You are in so much trouble," Lester growled.

Crawling along his lover's body, Ryan carefully straddled him, not touching him yet. "I can make it up to you," he promised with a grin before leaning down to kiss him again.

Lester's hands came up to hold Ryan's head in place as he kissed him back hungrily. With a smirk he reluctantly let go of Ryan and then folded his arms casually behind his head. "You'd better start on that then. Why don't you give me the blow job you've been promising all night and then we'll see if you've earned anything for yourself."

Ryan laughed delightedly. "I love it when you get all demanding, sweetheart – it's more of a challenge."

Lester grinned back and winked. "Well, no one has ever said I'm easy."

Slowly, Ryan unbuttoned Lester's shirt. He couldn't take it off without asking him to move so he settled for pushing the open fabric aside as much as he could and then exploring the warm flesh it revealed. Sucking gently on his lover's throat drew a moan from the other man and an almost imperceptible arching of his neck, mutely encouraging Ryan to keep going. Ryan smiled to himself and ran his tongue over Lester's adam's apple, savouring the feel of his stubble as he teased the skin there. Another sharp nip at the base of his throat caused another moan and then Ryan began to move lower.

He could feel the warmth of Lester's skin as he explored, tracing the lines of the solid, muscled flesh of his lover's body. The slight rasp from the scattering of hair on Lester's chest only made the experience more real for him; it was one of the many reasons he loved to touch Lester like this. Slowly he caressed the skin with his hands before tracing the same path with his lips. Making his way down Lester's body he stopped to tease the other man's navel with his tongue.

Lester's stomach wasn't as hard as his own was. Not that the other man was unfit, but it was just slightly soft and squishy and he could admit, at least in his own head, that he loved it. He especially loved that if he bit down gently just there Lester would wriggle and make a noise that was almost a squeak. He smirked. He loved that sound.

Before Lester could complain he unzipped his lover's suit trousers and slid them and his underwear down his legs. He had to stop when he got to the other man's shoes and tug them off, dropping them on the floor, before removing the trousers and boxers and the tossing his socks on top of the pile as well.

Somehow, despite the fact that Lester was wearing only an open white shirt and his cock was bobbing eagerly in the air, pre-come leaking from it, he didn't look silly, he looked like he was still in control and to Ryan's mind he looked even more attractive than usual. Ryan looked up at him and deliberately licked his lips, enjoying the way Lester's eyes darkened and his cock twitched at the movement.

Slowly, Ryan slid his hands along Lester's legs, spreading them so he could settle between them. He took hold of the base of Lester's cock and ran his tongue along the length of it, making Lester groan. He could feel the muscles in Lester's legs tensing despite the casual appearance he was trying to keep up. Swirling his tongue around the head he could taste the liquid that was collecting there.

Ryan was tempted to draw things out and see if he could make his normally controlled lover beg, but he knew Lester was still exhausted even if he was much more relaxed than he had been when they left the office, so he took pity on him. Taking him in his mouth he fluttered his tongue against the underside and hummed softly. When Lester's hips started lifting off the bed as he tried to thrust into Ryan's mouth, he deep throated him, swallowing around him before pulling back and starting again. He could feel Lester's balls starting to draw up as he swallowed around him again and slipped his finger into his mouth alongside the other man's cock. Getting it nice and slick he pushed it inside Lester's arse just as he swallowed the next time.

Lester cried out hoarsely, arching off the bed as he came, Ryan's throat rippling around him as he kept swallowing. Slumping back onto the bed he reached out shakily for Ryan, running his fingers through his lover's hair.

Ryan leaned into the touch and slithered back up the bed before dropping a gentle kiss on his lover's mouth. "Do you still want me to fuck you or do you just want to go to sleep, James?"

Lester pulled him down for a longer kiss, sliding his hand between them and squeezing the bulge in Ryan's trousers gently. "I want this inside me."

Ryan groaned and scrambled off the bed. His erection, which had been ignoring until now in favour of giving Lester pleasure, was now demanding attention. He kicked his shoes off and under the bed while pulling his shirt over his head. Tossing it behind him heedlessly he fumbled with his zip, struggling to undo it with his cock pressing against it. As soon as his trousers were open he pushed them and his underwear off before grabbing the lube from the bedside cabinet.

Lester chuckled and rolled onto his side, bending one leg to give Ryan easier access. Looking over his shoulder at Ryan he licked his lips, mirroring Ryan's earlier action. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

Ryan chuckled hoarsely and ran one hand over Lester's arse. "Love you like this, James." Carefully he slicked one finger and teasingly rubbed it around Lester's hole, careful not to let it slip inside when Lester pushed back towards it.

Lester groaned. "Come on, Tom. Just do it. Don't stretch me, just slick your cock with the lube and push it into me."

Now it was Ryan's turn to groan, his cock twitching at the thought. "I'll hurt you."

"You won't." Lester looked at him again. "Use lube and you'll be fine. I don't want to wait. Please, Tom."

Ryan ran his hands over his face. He couldn't resist Lester when he sounded like that. It was the please that finally sealed it. Lester didn't ask for what he wanted very often, not directly anyway, and Ryan could never bring himself to say no on the rare occasions when he did. He hurriedly squeezed out more lube and got himself ready then he stretched out behind Lester on the bed. Resting the head of his cock at the other man's entrance he paused. "Are you sure?"

Lester bowed his head and pushed back, making Ryan grab his hip to hold him still. "You are a pushy bottom," he grumbled.

Carefully he pushed his cock into the tight hole, holding Lester steady so that he couldn't move and try to take more than he could handle. Slowly he pressed forward until his balls were resting against the other man's arse. Resting his forehead against Lester's shoulder he held still, breathing heavily as he fought for control. "Christ, James, you feel so tight."

Lester moaned and took a deep, shaky breath, trying to relax around the intruder. He wriggled slightly and Ryan cried out hoarsely.

"Fuck, you're going to kill me," he gasped. "Can I move?"

Lester nodded. "Fuck me, Tom."

Slowly Ryan pulled out and then thrust back in. As much as he wanted to take Lester hard and fast and just rush towards his own orgasm, he forced himself to keep his movements slow and steady so that Lester could adjust. He bit down gently on the back of Lester's neck. "So good," he moaned.

Lester squeezed around him, wriggling and pushing back as Ryan thrust. "Stop holding back and fuck me," he ground out.

Ryan growled and gripped Lester's hip tighter, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in again. "Like that?"

Lester cried out and squeezed around him again. "Please, Tom!"

Ryan started fucking him as hard as he could, so close to coming by now that he could almost taste it. Reaching around he took Lester's cock in his hand and started stroking it firmly in time with his thrusts. "You won't be able to sit down tomorrow," he gasped. "But you asked for it."

Lester braced himself as well as he could against the bed and pushed back eagerly to meet each stroke before thrusting forward again into Ryan's fist. He was moaning and crying out softly with every stroke and the sounds were just making Ryan even harder, if that was possible.

With a sudden shout, Ryan came, burying his cock as deeply in Lester's body as he could and tightening his grip on the other man's cock. He slumped forward, breathing heavily, before realising that Lester was still hard and wriggling desperately, trying to get enough friction on his cock to push himself over the edge.

Loosening his hold, Ryan slowed his movements, letting his hand glide lazily up and down Lester's hard cock, teasing the other man in a way he hadn't had the patience for before. Lester's movements grew even more frantic and Ryan chuckled, his breath tickling his lover's ear. "Ask nicely, James."

Lester groaned and Ryan could feel the heat that had flooded his face in his own cheeks he was so close. For a moment he didn't think Lester would give in and then he heard it. A low whine and then, "Please, Tom. Please let me come."

Ryan grinned and started stroking him a little more firmly. He knew just what Lester liked and he used every trick he knew to make it good for him. As he kissed the other man's neck he felt Lester stiffen and then with a low cry he came, his body clenching around Ryan's softening cock as he did so, drawing a heartfelt groan from him.

When Lester's breathing slowed and returned to normal, Ryan carefully pulled out, checking for any sign of damage and relieved when he didn't find any. Wiping his hand off on a tissue he pulled another handful of them from the box on the bedside cabinet and gently cleaned them both off before throwing them in the general direction of the bin.

Pulling away he rolled Lester onto his back and leaned down to kiss him again, amused to see that the other man's eyes were already drifting closed sleepily. With a wriggle he managed to get the duvet over them both and reached up to turn the light off. The curtains were still open but he couldn't be bothered to get up and close them right now. At least the flat was westward facing so they wouldn't be woken up by the sun streaming in at dawn, he thought sleepily as he wrapped himself more firmly around his lover and drifted off to sleep.

Outside a shadow detached itself from the darker shadows of the trees and silently slipped into the alleyway next to the flats. The bedroom light had gone out so she knew she wouldn't be hearing anything from the flat for the rest of the night. She'd not been able to film them after they'd entered the building, but the bugs she'd planted earlier had all worked fine and her imagination had filled in the rest. They were sexier than she'd imagined and she couldn't wait to get back to her hotel room so she could strip down and pull out one of her toys and replay the scene in her mind.

The film might not provide the blackmail material she'd hoped for though. She'd assumed that Lester's liaison with Ryan was something sordid – hot sex in darkened rooms and then the soldier sneaking home before dawn, something that Lester wouldn't want his society friends or his superiors to find out about, but they'd been surprisingly romantic together. Whatever was between the two men, it was more than just sex, and that meant Lester might not care who found out about it and that would put a real kink in her plans. She remembered the sounds as they'd headed towards orgasm and groaned softly. The eroticism of the whole thing might just make up for her disappointment though. She'd been a fool to waste her time trying to get Stephen back – she should have turned her attentions on Lester instead. Who knew he was such a slut under that straight-laced exterior? Tossing her tape and camera onto the passenger seat, she started the engine and headed back towards her hotel. She really needed to get back and do something about these feelings and then she needed to get laid before she did something stupid like proposition the man. Allowing herself a small smile at what she imagined his reaction to that would be she pulled onto the main road and soon disappeared into the traffic, leaving the two men to sleep soundly, oblivious to the fact that anyone had been watching them.


End file.
